


Mad

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry moments, Inspiration, Other, Poetry, angry tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: I’m mad... Cause I feel I’m not worth your worry





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I was so angry and crying when I wrote this and it suprise me how good it ended, cause the way I was feeling was so raw and I needed to express myself

 

_Red it’s all I can see_

_Angry tears rolling down my  face_

_Anger is all I can feel inside me_

_That feeling…_

_That hate fills my heart like a river fill the pond_

_Words can describe lots of feeling and emotions_

_But anger is the most difficult to describe_

_Cause I’m mad_

_Been mad it’s natural, normal even healthy_

_I’m mad_

_Cause you make me feel I’m not trustable_

_I’m mad_

_Cause I feel I’m not worth your worry_

_I’m mad_

_But feeling belitted is way worse_

_I’m mad… And all I do is cry_

_Nobody care if you are mad, cause you are not important_

_Oh God I’m mad… But doesn’t matter… Not anymore_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo can follow me on tumblr lizzy29792


End file.
